fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Afagia
Afagia '(アフェージア, Afeejia'') is a powerful female Demon of gluttony that ended up being sealed by a powerful shaman. She utilizes Magic Absorption Magic as her main hunting tool and Energy Magic when she has to fight. Along with Efialtis, she is the second known demon that is said to come close more than once in becoming an archdemon. Appearance Afagia has the form of a female demon with purple skin, pointed ears, a long tail while she has white hair and red eyes with black sclera. She wears a black tube top with black arms sleeves with two golden bracelets each while she also wears white baggy pants. She also possesses claws. Personality Afagia is a cruel demon that sees both humans and demons as sources of food for both satisfaction and a way to reach the status of an archdemon, a status she was deprived of attening many times. She is also extremely proud, vain and self-centered, believing herself to be the greatest demon there is and she is destined for greatness. Any form of underestimation towards her will sent her to a frenzy, using her energy magic in attempts to reduce those insulting her to smithereens instead of eating them and along with her playful nature, they tend to be her weaknesses. She doesn't mind that she is temporarily under Angrapep's orders, considering it a chance to restore and increase her power while on duty and when it comes to the other members, she is friendly when bothering to interact with them while she considers Esmeraldia an insect and they are considered rivals, competing in order to see who will accomplish the most things but when it comes to Lilibelth , she despises her with her whole being, being jealous and frustrated that she is an archdemon and not her while she even attacked her at her weakest without a second thought, something that ended up being Afagia's downfall. Magic and Abilities '''Immortality: As a demon, Afagia can live forever due to being an ethereal existence while she cannot age once having a body. Monstrous Strength: The most impressive attribute of Afagia is her strength, eclipsing all the other Dark Six members except probably Lilibelth. A punch from her can create a deep crater and when she fought Roxanne and her friends, she managed not only to knock out Rocky and Hawk who are the most trained and resilient in close combat, but also managed to break their bones and doing serious internal damage with a good punch. Her strength allowed her to match Chris Thunderwrath's even though the latter was landing more hits due to his actual hand to hand combat skills. Immense Magic Power: As a result of her eating many mages and demons through the ages, Afagia possesses immense amounts of magic power. When she releases it, it creates a small crater around her while the ground beneath her caves in. and it has been commented by experienced individuals that her power, while twice weakened, is two times stronger than the normal S- class mage. Absorption Magic is a type of Caster Magic that enables Afagia to absorb her opponent's Magic by eating said opponent. Once the opponent is digested, the Magic of the opponent is made her own Magic, however, it is not as powerful as the original and as an expert user, Afagia not only can take her opponent's Magic, but also their magic power and strength which of course are at 1/4 of their original value. Spells *'Chow Down:' The only original spell of this magic where Afagia's mouth and teeth enlargen to three times their original size and swallow and chomp down her target. *'Flight:' The only known borrowed Magic which she got after her last release which allows her to fly at great distances or levitate in the air. Energy Magic is a very versatile Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that is often called the "backbone" of magic because of how many magics use its principles or can be used through Energy Magic. Description The main idea behind Energy Magic is very simple and can be fully understood very quickly. In order to use Energy Magic the user draws in the ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through the ethernano. The ethernano alters the magic power and releases it as arms to grip and bond them to any neighboring ethernano particles to create a large network of ethernano. The ethernano particles are able to communicate and share information with each other through the magical links that hold them together, enabling them to act as a single continuous substance that can be manipulated to the user's whims. Energy. Although it acts like a single substance it is still a system of thousands of ethernano particles connected by magical links. This is what makes Energy Magic different from other Elemental Magics. A user can alter the connection of the links. Making it tighter or looser to change the state of matter energy is in. The energy can act like an air current by widely spreading-out the ethernano and making the magic power that links the ethernano particles together. It can also act like a rock or other hard object by tightening and locking into their current position to harden the energy. It can also like a plasma or liquid by adjusting the magical links properly. The ability to change its state of matter isn't always invoked by a mental command. The ethernano particles are able to sense their surroundings to deliberately change their form by rearranging and adjusting the connectivity of the ethernano to adapt accordingly. It can instantly adapt to new circumstances, take on a new challenge, or to repair itself all by itself. This makes it very easy to fight any opponent in any environment even in an ever changing environment second nature because the energy can do the hard part. The energy can also adapt for offensive tasks as well. For example, if faced with a rock wall it can turn into a gaseous state to flow around the all and then harden and lock itself to crush the opponent and the wall. Of course, creating more energy also means the user can perform larger scaled tasks such as creating large shapes or unleashing a large and powerful attack. The more ethernano particles also makes enables the user to perform more complex tasks because they have more to work with.Although shaping energy is possible a normal energy mage doesn't have is restricted in what they can shape their energy into. They can't normally perform very advanced shaping tasks like molding energy to create constructs in a similar manner as Molding Magic. Hope isn't completely lost though, if they train long enough they can fully incorporate and evolve the concept of Shape Transformation into Energy Magic to use Energy-Make. Energy-Make is a side of Energy Magic that allows the user to mold their energy to create objects that are made out of energy. There are two styles of Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make and Dynamic Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make revolves around the creation of inanimate objects such as weapons or buildings while Dynamic Energy-Make revolves around molding energy into animate constructs such as animals or clones. Spells *'Crusher Meteor:' Afagia's second strongest spell where she gathers huge amounts of energy in her hand that is takes the shape of a huge orb of crackling energy. Once she fires it, it unleashes a huge explosion that can easily evaporate a village, but it is a spell that she can use two times without getting exhausted. *'Death Shower: '''A spell where Afagia exerts control on the surrounding eternano via her own and creates more and more clusters of it, ending up creating numerous spheres of energy which can be fired either omnidirectionally or towards a specific location and inflict both pressure and explosive damage. *'Omega Slash:' A spell with which Afagia encases her claws in energy, creating ethereal claws which can slice through boulders with ease while she can also gather energy in her claws and by doing a slashing motion, project either a crescent or claw like slash. *'Sea of Oblivion:''' Afagia's strongest spell where she gathers huge amounts of energy in her hands only to release later a huge and wide beam of energy that releases enough power to crush and incinerate most things it comes across. Due to it's magic consuption however, Afagia uses it as a finisher. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Evil Android 21 *Afagia is a greek word for starvation. *The author always wanted to create a demon like being with Android 21's appearance and similar like powers. Category:Demon (DeathGr)